erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Killn
Avery Killn, alternatively known as The Dark Knight is a Jedi recently turned to the using darker methods of the Force. Overview Born on Mim in the underworld, Killn was trained by an underground ring of Mages who seeked to undermine and destroy the Jedi Order. Before the Mages were discovered and destroyed by both the Order and the U.R.P.D Killn was sent to the Jedi Order for training as a sleeper agent. He was a prominent student and impressed everyone in the High Council and was trained in the Jedi Guardian path. His true, original goal, as a sleeper agent was activated when he was sent to investigate a Mage Ring purported to want to assassinate a Senator. The mages read Avery' mind and found his purpose. They activated his mission and trained him deeper into magic. The first Jedi he bested and killed was his own Master. He tricked him and killed him after a drawn out duel in Mims Underworld. Taking his Masters lightsaber and throwing his body into an acidic vat, Avery took on the name of the Dark Knight and officially began his mission to destroy the Jedi. Now, The Dark Knight is only a mystery to the Order and is barely a foot note to the United Republic Police Department. The Admiralty Board however knows of him but has yet to make any moves. Avery has so far been successfull in turning a group of Jedi to his cause. He's trained them to be loyal to him only and given them the ampt amount of training. The Dark Knight strikes at random times and is always looking to turn Jedi to his cause. Ten decades into his marauding terroristic actions the Dark Knight became a target of the AAH. After a month of skrimishes between the two, the AAH beating Avery and his Army of Darkness every time, the AAH trapped him on the U.R. world of Tuak. Avery and a small group of Fog soldiers crash landed in a large dumping ground. The drawn out battle ended when Karaia Laing captured Avery and sent him to Kronos Station. During Avery' transport to an uncharted world his ship was ambushed by an unknown alien race who boarded the ship and killed everyone aboard. Using the Force, Avery convinced the aliens that he was some sort of God. They took him to their homeworld where Avery managed, after a long steam of events, to convince the entire alien Empire he was the new leader. Avery was finally killed for good when Mordin Salders, Ser Gwydion Morgan, Aella, and Chad Infinitie encountered him on a space station in the alien Empire. Chad Force chocked Avery tossing him across the room where his spine immediately broke and Gwydion finished him off with a clean stab into his abdomen ending Avery and his Empire for good. The Army of Darkness, without their leader, fell into dissary and went into hiding on Ingos Tenum. They begun to terrorize the nation of Kyramuv and began to train their own Dark Jedi to start an uprising in Kyramuv. The President of Kyramuv requested United Republic Military Assistance and help soon arrived. Immediately a large battle ensued where United Republic forces defeated a large Force of self proclaimed "Sith". The Sith fled to deep space and their whereabouts are now unknown. Category:Characters Category:Status: Deceased Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Knights Category:Daunting Odds Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains